Better Days
by Homer's Disciple
Summary: Ever since Malcolm Hawke passed away Leandra has been feeling down. Her children decide to cheer her up. A one shot of the Hawke siblings.


**Just a quick one shot.  
Can be considered part of my other story Rise of a Champion.  
I wrote this in about an hour so bare with me.  
**

* * *

_Lothering  
Two years before the Fall of Ostagar_

"That should be everything. How much?" a younger Garrett Hawke asked.

The young man stood before a merchant in the Lothering marketplace.

"Forty five bronze pieces… but just this once I'll drop it to thirty five" the merchant answered.

Garrett beamed as he rummaged around for the money saying "thanks."

"Lad I'm sorry about your dad. Are the four of you holding up okay?" the merchant asked as Garrett handed him the carefully counted coin.

"We're doing okay" Garrett answered after a moment of silence.

_Hard to believe it's been nearly a year since father passed away… _Garrett thought.

"He was a good man, your father. He always helped out whenever he could around town and… if you folks ever need help we're here" the merchant said warmly.

"I appreciate that but we're doing fine. Honest" Garrett said gathering the groceries up.

"Okay whatever you say Hawke" the merchant said smiling.

Leaving the marketplace Garrett headed home with the groceries and upon reaching the hut his family lived in the door opened and Bethany appeared expectantly.

"How are we on money?" Bethany asked moving to give Garrett a hand with the groceries.

"Merchant gave us a discount" Garrett said shrugging off Bethany's offer to help carry the groceries.

"Always have to do everything yourself" Bethany muttered following her older brother back inside.

"You know when mom's coming back?" Garrett asked sitting the groceries down on the dinner table while Bethany closed the front door.

"She'll be back by tonight she's working a late shift at the bakery" Bethany answered moving to help her brother pack up the groceries.

"Where is Carver?" Garrett asked glancing around their small home and realizing that he hadn't seen his little brother since breakfast.

"In the back chopping firewood" Bethany answered in more of a scoff.

Garrett turned to his sister saying "what is it now?"

"Just come and see" Bethany said rolling her eyes.

The two of them took a peek outside through makeshift window Malcolm Hawke had made. The window wasn't anything special just a retractable piece of wood that could be slid back and fourth allowing them to see the farmlands outside.

Sure enough Garrett spotted Carver out back chopping wood, shirtless and covered in sweat the younger of the Hawke brothers made a show of flexing his muscles.

"He's been doing that for ages now" Bethany scoffed.

"Show off" Garrett muttered.

Bethany giggled.

"It's that girl again isn't it? Peaches her name was" Garrett said poking his head out and seeing a group of girls planting in the fields.

Every now and again the girls would stop to look at Carver strutting around making a show out of his wood cutting.

And among the group of goggling girls was the merchant's daughter Peaches, a girl with a rather notorious reputation for sleeping around.

"He 'takes a break' every few minutes to stretch, the prat" Bethany scoffed.

_Not a good idea Carver. Not her _Garrett found himself thinking.

Suddenly getting an idea Garrett turned to his sister smirking.

"What?" Bethany asked eyebrows arched.

"Why don't you get a little payback" Garrett said smirking.

"... you mean... with my... talents" Bethany said in nearly a whisper.

Garrett nodded.

"But father said never to do it in public" Bethany said unable to resist poking her head out the window too.

"Nothing big. Just a little tap" Garrett said seeing the guilty smile break into Bethany's face as she watched her twin through the window.

"He did nail my hair to the bed the other day" Bethany said looking for a reason.

_Come on Bethany you're always cooped up inside the house you never get a to have any fun _Garrett thought not needing to say a word as he meet his sister's eyes.

Giggling Bethany raised a hand aiming for Carver's feet.

"Be safe. Wait for him to put the ax down" Garrett said, he was still the most responsible of the Hawke siblings.

"Okay okay" Bethany said unable to stop the playful smirking spreading across her face.

Meanwhile Carver put the ax down and straightened up making sure to flex as he took a breathe wiping the sweat from his face.

Peaches and the other girls were goggling him like he was a cake and being the teenager that he was Carver decided to go and talk to them even without his shirt.

Starting forward Carver played it cool not realizing that Bethany had been waiting for this moment.

With a flick of her hand Bethany used her force magic reaching over to Carver's foot and pulling ever so slightly.

"So girls how-" Carver began smoothly only to stumble and trip over his own feet landing squarely in the dirt as one of his boots slipped off.

Carver felt his face turn red as the girls, Peaches included, burst into laughter.

Back at the house Bethany nearly broke into hysterical laughter as Garrett only grinned playfully.

_Sorry Carver it was only a little fun _Garrett thought.

"Hey Carver what are you doing!" Garrett called playfully from the window.

Looking up Carver saw his two siblings looking amusingly at him... and Bethany failing to conceal her laughter.

_That was you! _Carver thought glaring at his twin sister.

"Come on Carver you're too old to be rolling around in the dirt!" Garrett called.

Seeing Carver get to his feet Garrett called "you get the firewood at least?"

"I got the damn firewood!" Carver shouted pulling his boot back on and reaching over to put his shirt on.

Once Carver had retrieved the firewood he entered their house and almost immediately headed for Bethany only to find Garret blocking his way.

"It was just a joke" Garrett said calmly raising his hand.

"Just a joke? That was humiliating" Carver said glaring at Bethany whom stood calmly behind Garrett.

"Come on just some harmless fun" Garrett said taking the firewood from Carver's arms.

"Harmless fun humph" Carver scoffed.

"I thought we were doing something nice for mother. Carver you promised you'd help" Bethany said making sure to stay close to Garrett.

Carver just shook his head and let the matter drop muttering "for mom."

With everything in place the three Hawke siblings got to work, Carver and Bethany refused to speak with one another so Garrett made ideal chatter but as they worked Bethany still had that smirk on her face.

The one time she had gotten back at Carver.

Hours later Leandra Hawke returned home, having been working at the bakery all day, to find all three of children waiting for her at the door.

"Oh you shouldn't have stayed up" Leandra said greeting her children warmly.

"It's okay. Mom we have something for you" Garrett said as he, Carver and Bethany, each on other side of him, beckoned for her to follow them into the kitchen.

"What's this?" Leandra called curiously.

"Just come and see" Bethany said taking her mother's hand and leading her forward with Garrett and Carver in toll.

Entering the kitchen Leandra gaped at the sight of a beautifully decorated cake sitting atop the dinner table complete with candles.

"Happy birthday mom" the Hawke siblings said in unison.

"You didn't have to do this" Leandra said smiling warmly in spite of herself as Bethany led her to her seat and Garrett and Carver took theirs.

"We wanted to" Garrett said with a shrug.

"It wasn't that hard" Carver said.

"Speak for yourself all you did was get firewood" Bethany said.

Carver made to glare at Bethany but stopped as he felt Garrett clamp him on the shoulder, _this is for mother._

"It's lovely" Leandra said smiling with warm loving eyes at her three children gathered around the dinner table.

"Where did you learn to make cake?" Leandra asked chuckling.

"It wasn't that hard. I've watched you work at the bakery and I remembered the time you let me help make Garrett's birthday cake" Bethany answered cheerfully.

"I know it's been hard since dad died but we're still here. You been a little down mom and we thought we'd cheer you up" Garrett said speaking up.

"And we like cake" Carver said.

"Yeah that too" Bethany said.

Leandra laughed saying "Maker you three are growing so fast."

It wasn't much but it was a nice meal in their little home in Lothering.

Eating cake while Leandra told them about her day.

And when it was over they refused to let Leandra clean the dishes saying "it's the least we can do. Go on get to bed mom. Tomorrow's another long day."

Later after they had finished cleaning up the three Hawke siblings went to bed.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast and after Leandra went off to work Garrett was helping Bethany clean up the house a bit when he asked "Carver still mad?"

"I don't know. I keep expecting him to get me back but nothing so far. Guess I should be grateful but that should teach him not to nail my hair to the bed anymore" Bethany said as they were sweeping the floor.

Garrett only grinned.

"Where is he anyway. Took off after breakfast" Garrett said.

"Out by the back again." Bethany answered.

"Hmm I should go check on him" Garrett said putting down his broom and turning for the front door.

"Garrett" Bethany called.

"Hmm?" Garrett asked glancing back.

"That was a really nice idea for mom... and thanks... for letting me have fun like that" Bethany said honestly.

Garrett just stepped forward and ruffled her hair like he used to do when they were very little then headed out.

Finding Carver seated in the field out back Garrett headed for him.

It was beautiful day, the sun had just risen and their was a soft summer breeze that made the crops dance with the wind as Garrett took a seat beside his brother.

"How is it going Mr. grumpy?" Garrett asked.

"Don't call me that" Carver said annoyed.

"Well then stop being so grumpy all the time" Garrett retorted.

"Ha ha" Carver said coldly.

Looking his brother over curiously Garrett could tell something was on his mind.

"Hey is something wrong? Is it Bethany's joke? Give it a week and the girls will forget about it" Garrett said.

"I don't care about that" Carver said.

"Well?" Garrett said eyebrows arched.

Carver sighed knowing Garrett wouldn't let things drop.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Carver asked seriously as he turned to face his older brother.

"Lothering? It's nice here. Safe. Not too much gossip and almost no Templars" Garrett said with a shrug.

"No, I mean our lives. Copping wood, cleaning around the house, mom working at the bakery, me and you clearing out the wolves every now and again" Carver said.

"It's part of life" Garrett answered.

"Maybe" Carver said slowly.

"You want to go on an adventure like one of dad's stories?" Garrett asked remembering how Carver used to perk up when Malcolm would tell one of his stories.

"Yeah. Life's pretty dull sometimes" Carver said honestly.

"Sir Carver Hawke, the greatest Knight in Ferelden. I can see it now" Garrett said chuckling.

"It's not funny" Carver said almost embarrassed.

"Carver you can be anything you want to be" Garrett said honestly.

"I've decided" Carver said suddenly.

"Decided what?" Garrett asked.

"I'm gonna join the Ferelden army" Carver said triumphantly.

"You're serious aren't you?" Garrett asked already knowing the answer.

Carver nodded saying "I'm gonna be a hero just you wait and see."

"Can't do anything to stop you can I?" Garrett asked somberly.

"No" Carver answered firmly.

"... Then I'll join too" Garrett said suddenly.

"... what?" Carver asked surprised.

"Hey I can wield a sword too you know" Garrett said with a chuckle.

"What about Bethany? And Mom?" Carver asked.

"Mom is tougher than we think and Bethany's old enough to understand. She knows not to go around using magic" Garrett said.

"The Hawke Brothers" Carver said proudly.

"And Bethany" Garrett added.

Carver only nodded and together the both of them laid down in the field enjoying the summer breeze.

_These are good days _Garrett thought putting his hands behind his head as he and Carver watched the clouds above them.

"They'll write legends about us one day" Carver said not knowing the truth behind those words.

* * *

**I'm not sure why but I've always liked the three Hawke siblings.  
That's what really made DA 2 for me.  
Thanks for Reading and please Review.  
**


End file.
